bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Rendezvous
Romanized Title Crazy Rendezvous Japanese Title Crazy Rendezvous English Title Crazy Rendezvous Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1991 Romaji "Nani kangaeteruno anata, yuukai da wa kore wa" Jyoshu seki de ikari kurutteru kedo, mou kamau mon ka Tanjun na kimochi wo kakushi nagara Nou kaki to joudan de hippatteta Kimi to kaiwa wo kaetainda Shinya no kousoku ni tsukiae yo Kaerasenai yo asa ga kuru made wa Suki nan dakara shouganai Abunai yo konna speed de Tobioritara shinjau yo Chotto ochitsuitekita ne Yokohama da yo koko wa Suppin mo kawai kedo moshikashitara akireteruno Kirawarenai youni ikitekita Mamotte bakari no seikaku ga Jibun de kirai ni natta konya wa Shasen henkou made gouin ni ikou Kaerasenai yo asa ga kuru made wa Suki nan dakara shouganai Nagareteyuki tooi machi no hi ga shiran kao de utsukushii Shinpai shinai de tabetarishinai shi Nagurarete mo monku wa nai Marvin Gaye jyanakute Aerosmith no big sound kimi no shinkei sakana de suru kai Hansei no you datta drive mo Kawa wo koete modoru koro Myou hi tanoshii futari no rendezvous Gomen ne kimi wa suteki na hito Kaerasenai yo asa ga kuru made wa Suki nan dakara shouganai Yureteiru terurampu ga kitto shiawase no garage ni Michibiku akai hotaru da to shinjite hashiritai Kimi igai no koto nanka zenbu dou demo ii kara Kaerasenai yo yappari asa ga kite mo Japanese 何考えてるのあなた 誘拐だわこれは 助手席で怒り狂ってるけどもう構うもんか 単純な気持ちを隠しながら 能書きと冗談でひっぱってた 君との会話を変えたいんだ 深夜の高速につきあえよ 帰らせないよ 朝が来るまでは 好きなんだからしょうがない あぶないよ こんなスピードで 飛び降りたら 死んじゃうよ ちょっと落ち着いてきたね 横浜だよここは スッピンもかわいいけど もしかしたら呆れてるの 嫌われないように生きてきた 守ってばかりの性格が 自分で嫌になった今夜は 車線変更まで強引に行こう 帰らせないよ 朝が来るまでは 好きなんだから しょうがない 流れてゆく 遠い街の灯が 知らん顔で美しい 心配しないで 食べたりしないし 殴られても文句は無い マーヴィンゲイじゃなくてエアロのビッグサウンド 君の神経さかなでするかい 犯罪のようだったドライブも 川を越えて戻る頃 妙に楽しい二人のランデヴー ごめんね君は素敵な人 帰らせないよ 朝が来るまでは 好きなんだから しょうがない 揺れているテールランプがきっと 幸せのガレージに 導く赤い蛍だと 信じて走りたい 君以外のことなんか全部 どうでもいいから 帰らせないよ やっぱり朝が来ても English "What are you thinking? This is abduction." You're seething with rage in the passenger seat, but I don'’t care I'm hiding my simplistic feelings By stringing you along with boasts and jokes I want to change the tone of our conversations Get with me in this fast-moving night I'm not letting you go home until the morning comes I can't help it, I like you Be careful, don't be so risky If you jump out of the car at this speed you'll die You've calmed down a little bit We're in Yokohama now You're pretty without your make-up Are you disgusted with me? I've been too protective of myself I've lived my life to avoid being hated But tonight even I don't like myself Let's be aggressive and push through until we reach that traffic light I'’m not letting you go until the morning comes I can't help it, I like you The city lights that flow by apathetically in the distance, they're beautiful Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you Hit me if you want, I won't care I'm not listening to Marvin Gaye Does the big sound of Aerosmith rub you the wrong way? This drive was like committing a crime It's time we cross the river and go home This is a surreal and exciting rendezvous I'm sorry, you're beautiful I'm not letting you go home until the morning comes I can't help it, I like you I want to believe that the shaking tail light Is a firefly that leads the way to a happy garage I don't care about anything except for you I'm not letting you go home, even after the morning comes